


preparation for kings

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Corruption, Crossdressing, Demonic Possession, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When he opens his eyes and wakes up, Snow realises that he is experiencing an out of body experience as he stares at his body, and it is no dream when he realises that he cannot go back into his body…For a demon has taken over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 4,500 word, multi-chapter fic, which means it is going to be 5 chapters that are all 900 words.
> 
> Snow Villiers does not belong to me. Snow Villiers belongs to Square Enix's Final Fantasy 13 series and I claim no ownership of them in any way, shape or form.
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr on starrelia.](http://www.starrelia.tumblr.com)

When he opens his eyes, Snow realises a few things. One: it feels like he isn’t even  _ in  _ his own body. Two: It feels like he can see everything from an outside view. He can’t understand what is going on as he stares at himself. Somehow, he can tell that that is him… but also,  _ not? _

He’s fast asleep on his own bed, but that’s not him. He won’t move, won’t wake up… and Snow feels panic rise up. “What’s happening?” he says, except it feels more like his voice is so weirdly warbled. Like it isn’t his voice anymore. He moves closer to the bed, reaches out… and then his eyes open up. Except; it’s not his.

They are a dull lavender that stare back at him… and his… self grins. “Welcome awake.” The other him says, his voice a horrible thing, and Snow backs away and watches as he begins to rise up… and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees himself in a little baby doll. He doesn’t even know how it fits him; it’s too tight on his chest, squeezing his pecs together, and Snow gapes.

When the hell did he buy this?! He doesn’t remember this at all. He stares at himself, at the fact that he’s wearing a baby doll and the other him brings his finger up to his lips in a shushing manner and then winks. “What’s going on?!” Snow exclaims and the other Snow looks back at him with a grin on his face.

“Just call me… your new demon buddy.” Says the demon and Snow feels a sudden, sick tightness in his chest as he realises what has happened to him. It’s a demon possession; something that is said to be a once in a lifetime thing and of all the people it has to happen to… it has to be  _ him. _

With a demon that likes to dress him up in women’s clothing and Snow’s face burns in anger and shame. He wants to reach out and punch the guy… especially when the demon runs his hands down and gropes at his crotch under the baby doll, hands moving up and down briefly and he laughs harshly at the anger at Snow’s face.

The demon that is occupying his body stands up and walks over to Snow’s wardrobe. He opens it and Snow can only watch – distended and just a ghost – as the demon grabs an extremely short dress. His body still has hair which means the demon hasn’t shaved to make him look even more feminine; he strips out of the baby doll and instead puts the dress on… his fingers dip into the triangle of the dress, in between his pecs and the grin on the demon’s face is lecherous.

A disgusting pervert inhabiting his body and Snow just glares as he watches the demon put on thigh-highs. The high-heels come next, making him even taller than he is, and Snow doesn’t even bother asking how it is that the demon has been able to get shoes that actually fit Snow.

His feet are  _ huge.  _ No one makes high heels for men like him. Yet, he’s staring back at himself who is flaunting his arms up high to reveal his pits to no one but Snow. The demon seems to be taking some sort of sick pleasure from this and Snow glares at him…

… only for his glare to melt into horror when the demon crawls up to the bed, rolls his dress up and Snow catches sight of the fact that his bare ass seems to be swallowing something down. Even Snow knows what it is, and he sputters at the sight of the large plug that is spreading him open.

His ass hair tickles around the plug, his red and puffy rim still visible to his eyes and Snow has to wonder what the demon has been doing with this body… and why Snow has not been conscious to witness it. “I was preparing your pussy for something.” The demon says too cheerfully as he’s on the bed, his knees sinking into the bed and spreading wider.

“Don’t get to normally find someone as virgin as you; don’t even you play with your fucking pussy? Your vagina’s tighter than any virgin has any right to be. I had to force this plug in so fucking hard…” the demon reaches behind and grabs at the base, thrusts it, and Snow watches on as his rim clamps down.

The demon tries to pull it out, only for him to find some difficulty and he laughs cruelly. “I can’t even pull it out to use the fucking plugs… that’s how good your cunt finds it.” He twists around and moans loudly, hips thrusting forward and his cock is already hard. Big and dripping cum, getting it all over his sheets and Snow flinches.

And not from the embarrassment alone. He’s feeling the phantom sensations, a lump gathering in his throat that he can’t seem to swallow down.

“I’m hittin’ your g-spot right now and man… it feels so fucking good. Don’t you feel it?” he twists it around, presses it insistently against his prostate, and Snow wants to cry. His body trembles – both the phantom and actual one – from the pleasure that rides up his spine. “Need to get you prepared for a special…. Someone. Just gotta get your pussy primed and prepped for his cock, like a good girl.”

Snow doesn’t want to know what that means, and he hates the fact that he’s getting off on the sensation of a plug in his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

The demon just grins at him, his fingers playing with the plug inside of him; Snow can only glare, staring at the little rabbit thrusts from the plug inside of his body. The demon writhes against the plug, presses down on it and then clenches up, trying to as if shove even the base of the plug all the way inside before he actually relaxes and starts to pull the plug out… and Snow’s eyes bulge in surprise at how large it is.

Something churns unpleasantly in his stomach and he feels a lump gather in his throat, swallows it down, as the large plug starts to get slowly,  _ slowly  _ pulled out of his own asshole. To think that this is his body, in an extremely tight latex dress… showing off  _ cleavage  _ that Snow has had no idea that he even has. He’s a man, he thinks glumly, staring at himself being penetrated with the plug again and the demon jerks, he isn’t a… a woman.

Why is the demon doing this to him? Why like  _ this? _ “Maaaan, virgins feel so fucking good. Don’t you think so? Can’t you feel this, huh?” the demon asks and Snow bitterly thinks back,  _ yes I can you bastard,  _ though he can’t deny that he  _ does  _ feel the sensations. Can feel the phantom feeling of sweat prickling on his skin, sliding down his legs and clamping his hair up.

Making them stick to his skin as his body starts to glimmer a little with all of the perspiration that has gathered. The dress is rolled back enough that he can see his cock in all of his curls, wet and moist with his sweat from the heat of the house and the probably uncomfortably sticky feeling of the tight latex on him.

The thigh-highs cling tight to his legs, especially thanks to the perspiration, and Snow wants to look away. Shame burns him up, gnawing at him with the hatred of the demon that makes him wish that he can force this bastard out of his body, but he can only watch with a hateful glare as his own hand wraps around his disgracefully hard cock.

It juts out and the loud slapping of flesh against flesh as the demon masturbates, hard and fast and careless, makes Snow’s ghostly ears burn and his ghostly body tremble in the need to fight and punch the fuck outta the demon. But he can’t do anything but watch as his body is turned into a toy for this demon.

Watches as the plug is pushed back inside of himself again, his asshole swallowing it all up greedily. “Fuckfuckfuck, I forgot how good this shit feels.” The demon sighs and starts to grind down on the plug again while masturbating. He licks his lips, looks at Snow through half-lidded eyes, and grins. “Gonna make a good slut outta you, kid; gonna make you a modern day Snow fucking White with all that fucking semen I’m gonna make you swallow and take.

“You’re just gonna be guzzling cum like the slutty little woman you are, your cunt taking whatever cock it’s given because you’ve been a virgin for so long it’s gotten desperate. I think another part of your body’s also gotten a little desperate… don’t you think?”

He sits up then, hands leaving his cock and plug, and Snow watches with nervous anticipation as to what this bastard is going to do. He can’t talk; he’s tried. His lips won’t move; the only thing he has is his horrified thoughts that pound his head and give him a migraine so foul. All he can do is stare and widen his eyes to show his displeasure as the demon grabs a dildo from one of Snow’s drawers.

The demon lies on his belly, legs spreading and he writhes, sways his hips side to side as if to show off his ass, and one hand comes down to play with his cock again while the other hand brings the dildo close so that he can swallow it all the way down. His tongue laps at the silicone shaft, licking at the rather large insertion, and he only continues to swallow it down and Snow  _ remembers  _ for sure that he has an awful gag reflex.

What has he done to him? The demon swallows down the dildo like it is an actual cock, bobbing his head up and down, and Snow tries to look away… only for something magical, out of his control, to urge him and sway him back to stare at himself swallowing down the dildo. The demon’s eyes are glowing, wide open, and Snow can only guess that that means he is not allowed to look away.

The demon is a sadist. That is all Snow can think about.  _ A sadist, forcing him to watch.  _ Making him watch as he humps into his hand harder, head moving up and down the dildo; sucking loudly and the slurping sounds get to Snow in a way he doesn’t even want to acknowledge. Sickness spreads in his belly, and he watches as the demon sits up and grabs at his cock hard, jerks it, and then cums.

Thick, big globs of deeply white semen splurt all over his dress. It slides and shines brightly on the dress, the latex looking dirty and filthy and Snow wants to vomit.

“He’s here.” The demon says suddenly, ominously, and everything in the room chills Snow to the metaphorical bone. He looks over at the door where the chill is coming from…

“ _ The Demon King has arrived.” _


	3. Chapter 3

“King…” the demon possessing Snow’s body says. The Demon King, as the demon has called him prior, is an imposing thing; larger than Snow, bulkier… with long, thick horns that curl upwards menacingly. They practically scrape against the roof of his room, the King far too large for the room, and Snow trembles. The demon on his bed merely gets off of the dildo and moves away, lies on his back and spreads his legs wide.

“King,” the demon says dreamily, awe clear in his voice as if the Demon King has been everything he has been hoping. Snow flinches, not knowing what to feel about hearing his own voice praise a creature that has been the story of so many nightmares. The demon in his body glances over at Snow and smirks wickedly, ignoring the Demon King who looks over to where Snow is supposed to be as well, before the demon returns looking at the King. “Let me suck you off, my King.”

There is silence. The Demon King tilts his large head back, his horns scraping at the roof and peeling it off a little with how sharp his horns are, and the King begins to move closer. He stands by the bed, brings his hand down and rubs at his cloaca and Snow can’t help but watch, hypnotised, at those two fingers rubbing over the rather delicate looking cloaca…

Before it spreads open, a flower bud opening up, to let free a thick, girthy thing; big, long and attention grabbing as it falls free from its sheathe. Snow gapes and he tries to clench up, wondering why it is that something close to  _ want  _ runs through him and it takes him a moment to realise that this is the temptation of demons.

Beings that can make you want things you don’t desire; giving him a lust that is driving him mad, despite him being an out of body and ghostly apparition. He watches himself, with messy blond hair that sticks to his sweat, wet forehead, as the demon crawls closer to the Demon King. “You’re dressed like a cheap hooker.” The King says, his words scathing and yet monotone and something stabs Snow deep in the stomach.

This is fucking disgusting, something in the back of his head whispers. “I am, my King.” The demon says, his voice breathy as he grabs the King’s cock; it’s so hard, his hand can barely wrap around it and Snow remembers being told how  _ large  _ his hands are. A big bonus for the women who are interested in him; men with big hands and bigger dicks…

But now, this otherworldly creature has completely knocked him out of the park. The Demon King doesn’t even bother to give the demon an answer; instead, he just sinks his hand into Snow’s hair, tsks when he feels how greasy his hair is, and then forces his plump, red lips against his massive tip. The demon opens his mouth up, looks at the king with emotions that Snow can only describe as  _ lewd,  _ and then begins to sink down slowly onto the King’s cock.

His mouth is stretched open obscenely, cheeks actually bulging as the cockhead presses inside his cheek at first before the demon shifts, grabs at the massive girth, and squeezes at the shaft in his hand. Despite the demon having a cloaca, he can see the thick mess of hair surrounding it… similar to Snow’s own pubic hair, yet denser; thicker.

He feels like he can actually bury his hands in them and tug at them as though they were hair, so thick as they are, and Snow’s attention keeps going back and forth between the body of the Demon King; hulking, terrifying, and so molten hot that he can feel the sweat gather on his own brow just as it slides down the thick, muscular thighs of the King.

His eyes are attached to the droplets of sweat that slide down, at the way the demon in his hand continues to push down onto the King even as it he gags and coughs, chokes; sputtering relentlessly and helplessly and Snow rubs at his own throat nervously. He can  _ feel  _ it; the way the Demon King spears into his throat, spreading it open like a pussy.

A fuckhole; what will happen to his ass if he actually gets fucked? As if the Demon King can hear his thoughts, he begins to speak; “Is this human’s ass prepared? Not that they’ll ever be, but the looser the cunts I get, the easier it is for all of us. So?” the demon on his cock only groans, desperately suckling and slurping on the cock, eyes red and teary. “I thought so… not even  _ you  _ can prepare him.

“Poor human… going to be  _ torn apart  _ by me.” He thrusts his cock into the demon’s mouth –  _ Snow’s mouth  _ now and the noisy, slurping gagging only gets worse. He chokes and gasps as the demon pounds into his mouth, forcing the demon on and off of him and constantly into the wild, wet mess of hair around his cloaca and cock.

“Take it, take it.” The King hisses, cruel and chasing his own pleasure as he treats Snow’s throat like some sort of pussy. Conflict runs through the actual Snow; a part of him feels the lust and arousal mix in his belly, a disgusting mix that makes acid fly up to his throat…

But the moment the King comes and Snow gets to vaguely taste the thick splurts of semen just as the demon does, he can’t help but feel… addicted. Wanting. Needing  _ more  _ of the Demon King… and he begins to slowly feel the admiration the demon feels for the King, as though he is slowly beginning to…


	4. Chapter 4

The demon in his body swallows the semen down thirstily; as though he is a man starved in the middle of a desert with no water or ponds or oases to even speak of. He swallows it all down, even as his throat is bulging obscenely as he takes in the large dick down into his throat. He can practically see it pulse in his own throat as the demon in Snow’s body guzzles the cum down, the Demon King gritting his teeth and thrusting into the throat that is taking him in greedily and painfully still.

His cock throbs and pulses each moment that Snow can see it pull out and then be shoved right back in, and he watches with rapt fascination and interest as the cock disappears in and out of his own mouth. A part of Snow wants him to just close his eyes; the demon inhabiting his body is probably currently too busy being face fucked by the monstrous dick to even think about forcing Snow to watch…

But he can’t brng himself to look away. Something about the entire scene just demands his attention, forces him to keep looking even as Snow’s emotions war and rage on inside of him at the display… at his body being used so carelessly by two demons who seek only their own pleasure and not his, not caring that he’s even watching…

Not that he knows if the Demon King can even see Snow’s ghostly form. All he seems to care about is Snow’s body in the tight, latex dress; his tits squeezed together, and Snow watches enraptured as the King finally pulls out once he seems to be done playing with Snow’s throat. “Get on your stomach.” The Demon King says, harsh, as his cock bounces with his steps towards and onto the bed.

The demon complies, eagerly raises his hips up and shows off his ass for the King. The plug is gone and the King settles in behind Snow’s body, grabs at his legs and drags his claws up and down the thigh-highs… tearing them apart and Snow briefly thinks – and tries to shove the thought away – that it is such a shame that the Demon King won’t be fucking him while he has the thigh-highs in tact.

_ But isn’t it more attractive to see how unhinged the King is?  _ A treacherous voice whispers in his ear and Snow watches,  _ takes it all in,  _ with rapt fascination as the King settles behind the demon in his body and presses the large tip of his cock against his barely prepared hole.

The demon squeals in pain as the cock is brutally shoved in and the King immediately begins fucking into him with a loud, pleased groan. “Tight and perfect, and so wet too! You have done a  _ wonderful  _ job… I haven’t been able to find a competent enough demon to make a perfect enough sleeve for me. Be proud of yourself, you fucking whore.”

Underneath him, Snow’s body clenches and tightens up… and the ghostly apparition of the owner of said body feels something rush through him. Like blood in his veins; arousal and excited, enthusiastic, as the way the Demon King looks down at him while he pounds into his virgin ass. He moves in and out quickly, hard and rough, chasing only his own pleasure even as his thighs slap against Snow’s.

His own cock is leaking profusely, jerking with little splurts of pre-cum that are dirtying his blanket and sheets, but there is nothing else that Snow can do other than watch in growing frustration at the fact that he can’t touch the Demon King. He doesn’t know  _ why  _ these feelings are popping up, why the urge to touch grows and grows…

But Snow is stuck outside, a mere watcher as the Demon King slaps his ass and growls. “Shoulda gotten someone with a fatter ass… firm ones are good too, yet, I can deal with this change.” And Snow swallows, clenches up even if he  _ knows  _ he’s just a ghost with no real body parts. He isn’t real, can’t feel anything, but still his stomach churns and flips with the need to be able to have some sort of contact with the Demon King.

The demon in his body seems to only be capable of mewling and begging, crying out for the cock to fuck him harder even as Snow’s bed begins to creak from the absolute punishment and abuse that the King is dishing out and that the demon is taking. Sweat glimmers on both demons’ bodies, making them look otherworldly in an odd way...

They are slick and soaked with the sweat, and the demon taking the King’s massive erection is getting splashed with pre-cum and cum as well. Filthy and writhing, clenching up on the King as he bounces and tries to make it as good for his King as possible. Snow wants to simultaneously vomit and lick the sweat off of the King’s body, taste his cum just as the demon has in his place…

Before he then witnesses something truly magnificent; the King howls and begins to lose control of himself even further, roaring and howling inhumanly terrifying noises as the bed begins to break and fall apart beneath them. A mess of frameworks and sheets and stuffing before it collapses just as the King pushes himself in deep and cums once more.

He stays still, lets his body empty out all the semen it has… before he pulls out of the gapingly open hole to reveal the thick, large globs of semen that pour out of the hole like a waterfall.

“One more round before you shall finish your duties, and return to me.” The King says, and the demon – despite being exhausted – turns to look at Snow with a cruel gleam in his eyes.

Fear mixes in with the anticipation… and Snow does not cry.


	5. Chapter 5

All he can do is watch himself from outside as the Demon King goes back to sliding in deep into his willing and now pliant body. The bed beneath them both creaks loudly, scratching against the wall as that large cock pulls in and out and slams into him, hard. The shaking of the bed only gets worse with each thrust in and out of Snow’s body, his hole clenching down tight with its puffy, red and sore rim as if to try and keep the cock from disappearing from the clutch of his body.

Everything is hot, so hot that even Snow can feel it so vividly; and in the back of his head, he feels something tug and coo at him.  _ “It’s so thick.”  _ A voice says in his head, silky smooth and sweet, like honey, and Snow can’t help but feel immediately heavy at the sound.  _ “I can feel it all the way up to my throat as he fucks into me. Don’t you want this? Don’t you want to feel the King inside of you? Giving you meaning?” _

The coos are hypnotising in the back of his head, so very soothing that Snow can’t help but try and relax into the voice’s words.  _ “All you need to do is accept the King and I. All you have to do is realise that it’s better when you belong to him; spreading your legs, taking what he gives you… he won’t ever leave your cunt dissatisfied. You’ll be hard for weeks just thinking about him… you’ll taste him forever; feel him inside you. Doesn’t that sound so good?” _

Yes, yes it does, Snow wants to respond… but he can’t really speak; all he can do is try and imagine what it feels like to be pounded into by the Demon King; what it must feel like. The pleasure that the demon must feel as it screams and begs, mouth falling open and tongue peeking out…

It looks like it feels good and Snow wants; desperately wants to be in his body again, to feel everything that the Demon King is doing to his body.  _ “All you have to do is give me the word.”  _ The voice, demon, in his head says; it’s a cozy idea, a wonderful idea, something that makes Snow actually tremble. His spirit feels so hot and cold at the same time, burning up and cooling down, and he wants it.

He reaches out, and something grabs at his wrist and another something presses against his back. A heavy weight that tries to sink into him, and Snow lets himself fall back into it. His mouth opens up… and he finally and actually gasps at, screams practically when he feels something rough plow into him. His mind is muddy, but even now he can tell what has happened.

The Demon King is fucking into him; his claws are digging into his delicate skin, scratching it up and making him bleed, and the smell of sex and sweat, of semen and blood, hits Snow’s nose and he starts shouting. “Yes, yes yes yes!” he yells out when he’s able to actually feel the massive stretch, bordering more on painful and terrifying yet pleasurable all the same.

It feels like he’s being split apart as he rides him. “Please, fuck me, please please, fuck me!  _ Fuck me!  _ Use me like the whore I am!” Snow begs, his words spilling from his lips as his voice mingles with the demon’s; two in one body, becoming one as the Demon King just snorts and looks down at him as if he is lesser to him.

He bends Snow in half, forces him into a demeaning position that makes Snow squeal and wail as it feels like the cock is pressing even deeper into him. He can taste him on the tip of his tongue, or so it is what Snow feels; the dick inside of him penetrates him deeply, so deep that it feels like it’s a part of his body now.

His insides feel like they’re trying, desperately, to grapple onto the thick length inside of him as it drags in and out of him quickly; wanting to slow its descent and ascent as though hoping that the Demon King will try and enjoy his whorish body. “Slower? Slower, I want to feel every inch of your cock, My King! Please! I beg you!” he blabbers on, sounding mindless, and the Demon King just laughs at him.

He doesn’t comply, not that Snow has expected it, and instead he pulls out all the way so that the tip of his cock is tapping against his red, swollen and gaping hole. Snow cries out, eyes wide and the demon in his head cackles. Amused at how far he has fallen. “You’ve come to accept yourself now, have you?” the Demon King sneers out, and Snow can’t help the flush that spreads across his body as his cock jerks and oozes pre-cum out, freely.

The Demon King’s laughter is a harsh sound, but Snow finds that he doesn’t care when the head of that cock begins to press against him and sink in again, spreading his already used hole open all over again – even with its gape, it still hurts to take the Demon King back in, and Snow’s mouth falls open. His eyes roll up, chants of “yes” escaping him over and over again.

As the gorgeous cock slowly descends into his bent in half body again, tapping against his g-spot… Snow shrieks loudly his pledge to the king –  _ “I’M YOURS, YOUR SLUT, YOURS!” ­ _ – and his cum messily splatters all over his own face while the King’s cock has not softened one bit. His work is not done, yet.


End file.
